gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Modred
Hi, welcome to GURPS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Central Copyright Discussion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:45, 6 April 2009 Welcome Back Welcome back 8) --Roguebfl(talk) 08:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah :) --Piotrus 17:13, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Re: worlds of infinite worlds article local present format I think its a good idea, and if we need to go against common MoS for our sortable table, so be it. See wikipedia:WP:IAR :) --Piotrus 23:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :PS. Feel free to update the entire table, as my goal is to eventually merge all quantas (they can be easily sortable, and the table will be better if you can sort all quanta by other parameters).--Piotrus 00:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Your userpage I enjoyed reading it :) --Piotrus 03:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Varia I check my wikipedia talkpage every day, and usually more often then that. This one, currently - every second or third day, and likely less often in the future. So it depends on how fast you want your reply :) I like the "Wicked Wikian" NPC idea :) Not sure how to implement it on our wiki - but looking forward to seeing you try :) --Piotrus 19:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) With great power... You are now an admin. Enjoy! --Piotrus 17:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki default appearance I noticed you said (in that thread over on the SJG forums) that you are annoyed with Wikia for changing the appearance of the wikis around. When I went to my preferences page and set the skin from the default to Monobook, there was this notice: "The admins for this wiki have not chosen a default skin. Using the Wikia default: ." Is there some way that an admin can change the default skin to Monobook, or whatever it is you'd prefer? Grouchy Chris 01:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, there is no way to change the default to Monobook. If there were I wouldn't be bothered by what Wikia has done with the appearance. I once thought it might be possible to leave the setting on Monaco but go in and put Monobook's CSS in place of Monaco's, but other people didn't agree with my idea of changing it to Monobook (cause Wikia doesn't support it) & what I was trying wasn't working. I don't believe it's possible to switch to Monobook, I would have to do some more checking but I'm not very hopeful. I don't think Wikia wants people to use Monobook and if that is the case then they'd stop me even if there was a way. I know it's still possible for individual users to switch to Monobook for themselves when they're logged on (otherwise I wouldn't be able to edit the wiki at all, I literally can't stand Monaco or the new skin Wikia is making). :That said, I don't know what that message was about... But the only choice for a default skin would be Monaco (IDK they might allow Wikia's new look as the default now).--Modred (talk). 03:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :edited again to clarify at --Modred (talk). 03:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: it should be noted the work I did on MediaWiki:Wikia.css to recover some of our page width and Hide the recent images box (which i did because my changes broke it slightly, are technicly Terms of Service violations now. with on WoWwiki being allowed to have a wider wiki (and they only get it becse they one of the bigger wikis) -- 00:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Umm... wait, we're in breach of the terms of service? Why? and in what way? --Modred (talk). 01:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Because cause I shrunk the right hand column 100px and hid the "new picutires box" to make the article space 100px wider. :::: Wowwiki left so the constions the gain to stop them are on likey be extended, her hase we might consider http://wikkii.com/wiki/Free_Wiki_Hosting or something. -- 05:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hmm... I'm uncertain about moving to another wiki-host. It's interesting that Wow wiki moved off of Wikia, I hope it makes Wikia rethink their ridiculous force-fed skins... Though honestly that they'd do it in the first place makes me think they just don't comprehend the issue. Though I don't know whether wowwikis reasoning is similar to mine or not, I don't have time to read the discussion on it right now. ::::: it seems like we might have the rest of this conversation in a general forum thread as it's a discussion for the whole wiki (and anyone else who wants to join in) --Modred (talk). 06:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC)